Love and Fanservice: Unplugged
by Rubyclaw
Summary: Vocaloid (n.): An android with the ability to simulate human behavior and speech, designed specifically to perform music for an audience. But is that all they are? Gakupo doesn't think so. And between his off-hand relationship with Kaito, Kaito's crush on Len, Len's crush on Gakupo, and the concert fast approaching, there isn't much time for philosophy in this humorous soap opera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I just thought I'd write something a little bit... lax lately, so I went lazy on the quality control and wrote this! Like I said, I slacked a little on the quality control, so it might not be as good as some of my other stuff. Also, this** ** _is_** **a yaoi fic, so if you're not into yaoi, than this probably isn't for you. With that said, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Alright boys, rise and shine, time to get to work!" Jaci, the vocaloids' publicist, shouted as she banged loudly on the door to Kaito and I's apartment. Kaito was still in bed, and his only reply was what sounded like an irritated zombie noise. I took another sip of my green tea, sitting calmly at the kitchen's bar-style table. She would probably just use her key to open the door and come in anyways. Sure enough, a few moments later the annoying American publicist was standing in the apartments mainspace.

"Good morning," I greeted her calmly, taking another sip.

"Morning Gakupo. Kaito's still in bed, isn't he?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. Can I get you some tea while you're waiting? He was out pretty late last night."

"No, that's fine... He needs to stop that. We have a schedule to keep. Lots to do today. After all, we'd hate to disappoint all of your adoring fans." She walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds. Several teenage girls were standing outside of it, holding signs with various fangirly messages on them: "Kaito x Gakupo forever," "We love you guys," "Can I have your babies?" etc. Jaci shut the blinds.

"Ha ha ha," Kaito chuckled from behind me, where the doorway to the bedroom is. "That never gets old." I turned to look at my roomate. He was almost completely naked, since he slept in his boxers, and I had to admit, his bedhead was rather impressive – the hair on the left side of his head was flattened and standing straight up. He walked up to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a beer.

"You slept well. Bit early for that though, isn't it?" I snickered, referring to the beer. Kaito had a few unhealthy habits; occasional drinking was one of them.

"Shut up," he answered tritely, opening the bottle and taking a swig.

"Come on, get dressed! Comb your hair!" Jaci insisted, slapping him on the back right as he was drinking, causing him to choke on the alcohol. "You shouldn't be drinking that stuff anyways, your systems can't process it."

"Whatever," he said, recovering after a few moments. "It's not like I get drunk or anything. I just like how it tastes." He had a minor point – we _are_ androids, after all, and while the technology that makes us function can simulate most normal human experiences, drunkenness is not one of them. Probably to not give Kaito a reason to drink, because let me tell you, if he could get drunk at parties, he would.

"Still, it's not like we can just build another KAITO. You guys are seriously expensive. So try not to break!" she insisted. I sighed. It always bugged me when she talked like that. I mean, I get that I'm a robot, so I'm probably not _technically_ alive, but... are we really only worth a few million bucks to Jaci? It honestly seems like there's no emotional attachment at all with her.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Recording and vocal practice from 9-10. Guitar at eleven. Lunch break from twelve to one, and then you both have a photoshoot together."

"Let me guess – _yaoi_ again?" I guessed, finishing my tea.

"Oh yeah, that stuff sells like hotcakes! We were thinking of making a calendar!"

"Of course you were..." I sighed. Sometimes I can't tell if I'm a singer or just a pornstar. I mean, she hasn't made us pose naked (yet), but it's to the same effect.

"Oh! And don't forget that you both have a concert in less than a week with Kagamine Len, so you'd probably want to work on your SCL Project songs." Kaito and I nodded, and she continued on her way out the door: "Alright. See you at the studio in an hour bye~!" She left. I sighed again and finished my tea.

"God, she's annoying," Kaito remarked accurately as soon as the door shut. I nodded. "She really irks you, doesn't she?" He asked me, the grouchy-morning-Kaito starting to wear off. I just nodded again, putting my tea cup into the sink.

"Well, and the whole _yaoi_ thing irks me," I answered. "Not that I have anything against it, but I thought we were made to _sing,_ but instead we end up posing shirtless for some calendar."

"A calendar... that's rich," he chuckled. "Look man, it's no secret: We are _seriously_ living fanservice. The difference between you and me is that I'm ok with that." I sighed again.

"That reminds me," I told him, "you need to quit staying out so late with all your girls. You need to sleep or your circuits will melt. Besides, some fans are... scary."

"Oh, believe me, I know. But I'm being careful about it, and I'm only going one at a time. Got rid of that last one though. She was kinda stupid. She kept insisting that I use a condom, like really? What are you gonna get, _malware?_ 'But if I got pregnant, what would the kid look like?' she says. Nothing. _It won't look like anything I'm a robot we can't reproduce!"_ I chuckled a bit. Kaito's girlfriend stories were always entertaining. I wasn't really interested in dating myself. "But anyways, I'm thinking of going steady sometime soon."

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Somehow I can't see that. The beast likes his sweets, after all."

"Whatever, Mr.-Duke-Venomania-never-had-a-girlfriend-in-his-life."

"Hmph. So how did this sudden decision come about?"

"Ok, so don't tell anyone, otherwise the press will _literally explode,_ but I've kinda got this crush on Len..."

"Len?!" I replied, with a disbelieving smile. "Len is fourteen, you perv."

"Well, I mean, if you want to talk _actual years,_ none of us are older than eight, so..."

"Whatever, you know what I meant. He _looks_ fourteen."

"Hey, it's not like anyone cares. I'm just saying... it'd be nice if we could hook up, you know? He looks really cute in a dress." I laughed.

"Well anyways, we'd better get ready. If we're late to the studio, Jaci will _literally kill us."_

* * *

We were leaving guitar practice for lunch when Kaito made a very poor attempt at picking up Len. He had been practicing with us for the concert, and after we were all dismissed for lunch break, Kaito decided he'd pull Len over to ask him out. I hated to eavesdrop, but I was insanely curious as to how that would go, so I listened in.

"Hey, Len," Kaito started, pulling the other vocaloid over before he could walk out of the door. I could already tell he was going to crash and burn. "I was just wondering... were you planning on doing anything later? Like, after you're done with everything?"

"Well..." Len muttered. He was already looking uncomfortable. This was not good. "Rin and I were going out for dinner later..."

"That sounds great! Maybe I could come? But not with Rin. Just you... and me... and maybe ice cream?" It took all of my strength not to burst out laughing.

"I... uh... I'd better not cancel on Rin... And actually, I need to go meet her for lunch, or she'll be worried... Maybe some other time," Len stuttered before bolting out the door. Kaito sighed and hung his head, embarrassed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time, bro." He just sighed. "Come on, let's get something to eat." We walked down the hallway towards the studio's cafeteria. The food wasn't half bad, and most importantly, it was _private._ I honestly can't stand getting almost mobbed by fans everywhere I go. Besides, I didn't even think _Kaito_ could handle the attention right now.

"Could you... just... kill me? Just shoot me in the face?" He asked me. He seriously looked like he was about to go grow mushrooms in the corner.

"Aw, come on man, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"It was horrible. I'm going to have to commit seppuku because of this." He obviously wasn't feeling better, so I decided to switch tactics.

"Aw come on, if I let you die, Jaci would kill me. Although, it was pretty bad. Ice cream? As though you weren't coming off as a big enough creep already."

"Shutup! I just like ice cream ok?"

"Honestly, I'm wondering how you managed to pick up all those girls."

"Hey, this is different."

"Honestly though, I've never seen you so serious about anything like this. I think you can do it; you just need to relax a bit more."

"Alright. Thanks man." He smiled at me, and it seemed to be one of the only moments in his life that he was ever sincere. It honestly kind of scared me. But I smiled back.

"C'mon. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

The conversation we had over lunch was interesting too.

"You know, we are really fascinating thing," Kaito started, taking another bite. "It's crazy. I mean, we're almost _human._ Hell, we can even feel sexual attraction. It just makes you wonder, you know, if I broke down, and they built another KAITO android, and built him the exact same way, would he be exactly the same as me? Or is there more to us than our programing?"

"That's awfully deep for you," I remarked calmly, eating another sushi roll. I would've been more impressed, except I'd been spouting that same thing for at least a month now. Oh well. At least this meant he must have taken _some_ of it in.

"Hey, I've just been thinking lately, you know? We have all these feelings... we can even have sex, even if we can't actually reproduce, so... are we really alive, do you think?"

"We are more than we are programmed to be. That's for sure." Just then, Hatsune Miku and Gumi walked up, each carrying their own lunch trays.

"Hey guys," she greeted us, not taking a seat.

"Hey Miku. What's up?" Kaito asked.

"We were thinking of getting the gang together and going out for dinner tonight. You guys think you could make it?"

"I mean, we have a photoshoot this afternoon, but it shouldn't go longer than five. We could probably come," I informed her. Kaito nodded.

"Sweet! Call me when you get done; I can pick you up. See you then!" She and Gumi left to sit at another table.

"You are really pissed about his photoshoot, aren't you?" Kaito asked me, as soon as the girls were gone.

"You can tell?" I remarked, with a pained smile. "I just don't get the point of it. I mean, you'd think our albums would be making enough money, but ever since we performed that cover of _Magnet –_ "

"Bro, _we kissed._ On stage. In front of everyone. I'm pretty sure some _yaoi_ fangirls _actually died_ because of it."

"I know. But I wish she wouldn't treat us like objects. Like, we have free will. I'd like to use it for once."

"I know man, she's such a bitch. But hey, she's human – eventually she'll retire, or die, and then we'll never have to deal with her again." I laughed.

"You are a terrible person, you know that?"

"Hell, I'm proud of it. But we'd better get eating. If we're late, Jaci will make sure _we_ die before she even gets the chance." He had a point. I finished my lunch, smiling ironically the rest of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

The photoshoot was... well, it was a photoshoot. We posed, in various costumes and states of dress, mainly using outfits from our SCL project songs, or from _Magnet,_ or just our standard outfits, or casual, or really whatever Jaci or the photographer wanted to see. We posed together: embracing, not quite touching, almost kissing, dancing, etc. There was even a bench, so we could lay down a few times. I could tell Kaito was having a lot more fun than I was: the way he held me, the way he blushed... it didn't seem like acting. I wasn't even sure I was acting either, but still, it made me a little uncomfortable. We became increasingly errotic; shirts came off, he took out my ponytail, we kissed. I'm glad the shoot stopped when it did, or else we probably _would_ have ended up posing naked. We got out at around five like I anticipated, and I called Miku to let her know that we needed a ride. And we got dressed properly.

We all piled into Miku's car: She was driving, Gumi rode shotgun, and the rest of us crammed into the back. Of course, there was a lot more room back there than it looked like, so none of us were terribly uncomfortable. Of course, Kaito got squished up next to Len, and that was awkwardly hilarious in itself, especially after today's adventure. I was on the other side of Kaito, and next to Meiko. I liked her; she's quiet like me. It wasn't long until we got to the place: a sushi restaurant. We all sat down and placed our orders. It seemed oddly quiet; I guessed it was because the security agents of our company had already cleared the place out.

"So guys," Miku asked us while we were waiting, "how was the photoshoot?"

"It was alright," Kaito answered.

"I thought it was stupid," I replied.

"I know the feeling," Gumi piped up. "Jaci tried to get Miku and I to do a _yuri_ calendar together. Like, really? Do I look like a _yuri_ kinda girl to you?"

"Well, I dunno, you could pull it off," Kaito remarked. It's a good thing Gumi was on the other end of the table, because otherwise she would've slapped him. Then again, he probably needed slapped, so I hit him for her. "Ow! I was just saying..."

"But, you know, it's kinda nice to know she also roped you guys into her homosexual fantasies." Gumi continued. "She's such a bitch. 'That stuff sells like hotcakes!'" the vocaloid mocked in a high-pitched, perky voice. "'We were thinking of making a calendar!'" She rolled her eyes, and we all laughed at her rather accurate impression of our publicist.

"And I mean, I _love_ how when she comes to get us in the morning, she just walks right in, like she lives there," Gumi kept going, encouraged by our feedback: "'I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but showing my authority as your publicist by coming in anyway!~'"

"I know, right?" Kaito continued. "I've been tempted to leave something nasty in the doorway for her to find, just to teach her."

"Oh, believe me, I already have," Gumi replied with a twisted smile.

"Ok, seriously though," Miku piped up, "she left the most terrifying hologram I've ever seen just _standing there._ I couldn't sleep at all."

"And so of course, when Jaci opened the door," Gumi continued, "She screeched like a banshee and I'm pretty sure she wet herself." Gumi chuckled darkly at the memory. "Of course, she found out it was just me, but still..."

"Gumi, you realize," I told her, smiling, "this is why everyone thinks you're crazy."

"I am perfectly ok with that," she answered, in a way that reminded me of Kaito's comment on fanservice. "Besides, she had it coming."

"And, what's with our apartments only having one bed?" Len broke in. "I mean, I get having a roommate in case something happens, but why do we have to _sleep together?_ "

"Seriously," Gumi answered. "The first night that happened I searched the whole place because I was convinced she was secretly hoping to get some footage of us having sex or something. I mean, I didn't find anything... but I wouldn't put it past her."

"She probably based the room arrangements off of popular shipping pairs," Rin giggled.

"I wasn't aware anyone shipped me with Luka..." Meiko murmured.

"Honey, it's _the internet,"_ Kaito told her, "everybody gets shipped with everybody. Always."

"Still, she doesn't have to attract attention to it like she does," I remarked calmly. Len sighed.

"We're just money-makers to her," he muttered, defeated. "She looks at us and all she sees is dollar signs."

"Hey man, I think you're more than dollar signs," Kaito told him. I guess he was trying to flirt, but it didn't seem to be working very well.

"I... uh... thank you?" Len answered, confused. Kaito sighed, thoroughly defeated. I smiled. He was trying so hard.

"Anyways," I spoke up, trying to change the subject, "you never told us how you got out of that _yuri_ photoshoot."

"I threatened to disappear again," Gumi answered with a wicked smile. "That shut her up pretty quick."

"I understand that you're proud of yourself," Miku replied, "but she's just gonna make me do it with Rin or someone else..." Gumi patted Miku's shoulder.

"Well then, it sucks to be you doesn't it?" she joked. I remember when Gumi went missing, about a year and a half ago. She just dissapeared; like she walked out the door without telling anyone anything. She didn't even take her phone. Jaci nearly had a heart attack; we couldn't find her anywhere. And then, one day, she just sort of... reappeared. Walked into the studio as if nothing had ever happened. Ever since then, we've been required to have a roommate, in case one of us got kidnapped or... just randomly decided to walk out, I guess. Gumi was a strange case, that was for sure, and that supported my idea that our behavior was based on something besides programming.

"So what've you two been doing today?" Kaito asked Gumi and Miku.

"Working on Vocahorror for the Halloween Concert," Miku answered.

"It's stupid; that concert's not for almost six months," Gumi retorted.

"Well, but I heard that you boys have a concert in about three days," Meiko changed the subject, addressing Kaito, Len, and I. I nodded.

"Jaci's working our butts off for it too," Kaito answered. "Although, it'll be good to get on stage again."

"It's a lot of work..." Len muttered, "but... I am looking forward to performing with you again, Gakupo- _senpai._ " (We had decided that to avoid confusion, we would use our officially designated ages for honor suffixes and the like – Len is designated to be fourteen, and while I don't have an official age, it's clear by my design that I'm an adult around the mid-twenties.) Was he blushing? It might've been the light. Nevertheless, I nodded and smiled back.

Our food arrived, and we talked, laughed, and ate late into the night.

* * *

"That was fun," Kaito remarked as we got back into our apartment. "We should do that more often."

"Well, tell Miku, not me!" I laughed. "She's the one with a car, after all."

"Still..." Kaito continued, a little more depressed than earlier. "Len really doesn't like me at all..."

"Oh, come on. You didn't do that bad," I reassured him. "'I think you are more than dollar signs,' is probably the pick up line of the century." I thought the joke would cheer him up.

"Whatever," he smiled bitterly. "He sure seems to like you though."

"What?"

"Oh come on, you must've noticed. All of dinner he was sitting there, staring at you like 'Notice me _senpai.'_ All I managed to do today was embarrass myself."

"Hey man, you know I'm not looking for a relationship right now," I told him. "There's nothing to be jealous of. Besides, it really wasn't that bad."

"Whatever..."

"Look man, I got your back," I told him. "Whatever happens, you've always got me." He looked at me and smiled, and it was a little more than friendship in his eyes.

"Thanks, man," he told me. "I really appreciate it." We got ready for bed. Kaito just stripped to his boxers and collapsed, but I have a habit of drinking chamomile tea before going to sleep. And I wear pajamas. When I got to the bedroom, Kaito hadn't gone to sleep yet; he was still on his phone. He switched it off and sat it on the nightstand when he saw me come in. I hate light when I sleep, and cell phone light is no exception. He pulled the blanket over him, and I crawled in on the other side, turning off the lamp on my nightstand. The room went dark.

"Goodnight, Kaito."

"Goodnight." I lay there on my side, facing away from him, my eyes closed. I could feel my brain start to fall into sleep mode for the night. I was almost there when I felt Kaito touch my shoulder.

"Mm?" I murmured, groggy from sleep mode being interrupted. "What is it Kaito?"

"I can't sleep," I heard him whisper in my ear. "I'm lonely." I opened my eyes. That's always how he starts.

"Kaito, I'm tired," I told him. "Go to sleep."

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, his breath hot in my ear. "I can't stop thinking about the photoshoot. The way you touched me..." His grip tightened, and now I was thinking about it. I hated being aroused like this. What was so hard to understand about not wanting a relationship? Casual sex has never seemed right to me. Besides, what was all that about wanting to go steady, to hook up with Len? Did he _really_ think Len would be ok with this? I mean, I _really_ care about Kaito, but doesn't that mean I should do what's best for him instead of what he wants? I turned around to face him, fully intending to tell him this, but I saw his face; I saw the moonlight shining desperate in his deep blue eyes, and I couldn't help myself. I gently took the side of his face in one hand, pulled him forward, and kissed him.

It was meant to be short, simple; I hadn't wanted to lose myself just yet, but he kissed back hard, and I almost couldn't resist. Mouthes open, tongues intertwining, fingers running through hair... We paused for a moment to let him take off my shirt, and we went straight back to it. I fell off the edge; I couldn't help myself anymore. I let myself drown in my desire. He started kissing my neck, my chest, his lips falling lower and lower on my body. I accepted the pass, and started reaching under his boxers, feeling him. Clothes came off. Bodies intertwined. I could feel myself overheating, and he felt hot too. I barely breathed between kisses, addicted to his taste, addicted to his touch. We lay there naked; kissing, fingering, stroking for what seemed like forever.

I was sucking on his neck, when I heard him whisper to me, desperate lust trembling in his voice:

"Give it to me, please? I want you inside me." I should've known he'd ask me to do that.

"I don't have anything to make it... smoother. I can grab something from the bathroom if–"

"No! No, don't get up. It's fine. Do it anyway."

"That's really gonna hurt you."

"I don't care."

I let go of him so he could roll over onto his other side. I wrapped my arms around his chest, and took a moment just to touch him. I kissed his neck and shoulders, nibbled lightly on his ear, licked his jawbone gently... I found my entry, and bit his shoulder softly as I penetrated him. He shouted and tensed, and I tightened my grip on his chest. There was so much pressure; he was so tight... the way he moaned and clawed the sheets when I pushed deeper... it was almost too much for me to take. Feeling him breathe, hearing him cry out my name... Not to mention I was doing a fair amount of moaning myself, sucking on his neck and shoulders... He was definitely going to have a few hickies when I was done with him. I already knew where his sweet spot was, and feeling him shudder every time I hit it was immensely satisfying. He started crying louder, and with a shout, he climaxed, and his whole body shuddered. I almost couldn't take it, but I couldn't stop now. I just couldn't. He groaned as I continued to pound him.

"Are you done yet?" he gasped, exhausted.

"Not yet, not yet, almost..." I replied through gritted teeth. I was so close. Just a little harder... So close... Finally, I felt the release, and I came so hard I almost screamed. I slowed down, and rode it out, until I was completely finished. I licked his ear one last time, and fell sideways onto my back, completely drained. I felt Kaito crawl up onto my chest, and I held him loosely, combing through his hair until we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came, and I groaned awake to find Kaito still snuggled into my chest. I absently patted his head and sighed, feeling a little dirty.

"Mmm..." Kaito stirred, opening his eye a little and looking at me. "Morning..."

"Good morning," I replied. We kissed briefly, void of the energy of the previous night, and Kaito fell back onto my chest.

"I don't wanna get up..." he whispered, closing his eyes again.

"Come on," I encouraged him. "You don't want us to get caught like this, do you?" No one knew about our affair – _especially_ not Jaci. Last thing we need is the world to know we've slept together – they already think we're a couple.

"Whatever..." he muttered, scooting off towards the edge of the bed. "It's too damn early..." He sat up and let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Damn it, I told you it would hurt!" I chastised sharply.

"Whatever, man, I'm fine," He snipped back, disregarding my concern. I got up and got dressed, and he just put on his boxers and a t-shirt and fell back asleep. I made myself some tea and waited for Jaci to inevitably barge in. Which she did. Naturally.

"Morning Gakupo," she addressed me. I greeted her likewise. She ran over to the bedroom, and I guess started shaking Kaito awake. "Come on, Kaito, we got lots of stuff to do today! The concert tomorrow night, after all."

"Tomorrow?" he groaned. "I thought it wasn't for another two days..."

"Or 'less than a week,'" I whispered, a mocking smile crossing my lips.

"Well, it doesn't start until ten at night, so..." Jaci continued, probably not hearing me.

"Tch. You people count funny," Kaito remarked, slowly getting out of bed again.

"Alright!" she declared having successfully gotten Kaito out of bed. "See you guys at the studio at nine. Don't be late!"

* * *

"God, why is Jaci such a bitch?" Kaito complained as we sat down in the cafeteria for lunch. "We must've played _Imitation Black_ a thousand times this morning. It seriously takes the joy out of it."

"Well, hey, you got to see Len in a dress. That counts for something, right?"

"Shutup," he muttered, blushing hotly. Only about a minute later, I saw Len walk up to our table.

"Hey guys," he greeted us quietly. "Mind if I sit with you? Rin's busy with Miku and Gumi."

"What? Oh! Yes! Certainly! Of course! Have a seat!" Kaito answered, surprised and blushing slightly. He pulled out the chair next to him, but Len chose to sit by me instead. Kaito gave me a frustrated look. I just shrugged a little bit in return. Lunch was very quiet after that. And awkward. Len was staring at me the whole time, blushing, Kaito was becoming increasingly jealous, and I was just _sitting there._ I mean, what the hell was I supposed to do? Kaito liked Len, and Len liked me... How did I manage to get caught in a love triangle, when I'm the one who never wanted a relationship in the first place? I took a coy glance behind me, and noticed that Gumi, Miku, and Rin were sitting behind us a few tables back. I pulled out my cell phone under the table and texted Gumi:

 **This is getting awkward. Help me escape?**

I figured she'd get a kick out of that, and I really needed an intervention. Of course, asking Gumi for a diversion was dangerous, but I was interested in seeing what she would come up with. Suddenly I heard three meaty splotches as three somethings that felt like a small bean-bags smacked into my back. I shouted and turned around, and saw Gumi holding a... slingshot? With... _tomato sauce dripping off it?_ I heard Kaito snicker.

"Gakupo..." Len whispered, trailing off. I turned back around, and Kaito was covering his mouth so I couldn't see him laugh.

"You have spaghetti sauce all over your back," he chuckled. I turned around again, and looked at the floor. Meatballs. She shot me with meatballs! Gumi was giggling herself now, and Miku looked absolutely horrified. And _of course_ , I was wearing white.

"I uh... I need to go home and change," I explained quickly, standing up. "If I'm late, tell Jaci what happened. I think there's a 60% chance she'll believe you." I took my tray and walked out quickly, startled but mostly glad to be out of there.

* * *

I finished changing my shirt, sat down on a barstool in the kitchen, and let out an exasperated sigh. I never wanted a relationship, and suddenly I'm smacked right in the middle of a love triangle. I took another deep breath, holding my head in both hands. I needed to breathe a while before going back out there. A few minutes ticked by, and I heard someone unlock the door to my apartment.

"Hey, man." It was Kaito. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just..." I sighed.

"Sorry man. That was... a bad situation."

"It's just... I never wanted... and you like him, but he likes me, and... That's just too much pressure man. I can't do that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I just had to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine, really." I met his eyes, and we stopped to look at each other for a moment. The way his concern shone in his eyes... I was tempted to do something I knew I shouldn't do. I was standing now, and we seemed so close... "We'd better get back to the studio," I said at last, turning my head and breaking his gaze. "Jaci's gonna throw a fit."

"Oh," he answered irritated, taking my face in one hand and turning it back. "Fuck Jaci." He pulled me in to kiss him, and I didn't resist. We kissed for a moment, and then he whispered in my ear: "Fuck _me."_

"Kaito, we have places we need to be–"

"I don't _care._ Fuck practice. We can skip once in our lives."

"Jaci will come after us. She'll walk right in–"

"I'll drag the goddamn couch in front of the door if I have to!" He hung his arms around my neck, getting that desperate look in his eyes. "C'mon, you know better than to tease me like that." _Is one kiss really teasing?_ I thought as he kissed me again. I relaxed in spite of myself, holding his hips... "You could at least let me give you a blowjob..." he whispered again, pouting a little.

"Fine," I sighed, running my hands up his back. "You're obnoxious." He smiled at me and kissed me again, deeper this time. I kissed him back, letting our tongues intertwine. Our lips stayed locked together as we walked over to the couch until he pushed me down into the seat. I let myself enjoy it, getting harder as he unbuttoned my shirt, feeling up my chest, kissing my navel, unzipping my jeans... I let out a moan as he tasted me, running my fingers through his hair. I chuckled a little, pushing deeper into his throat. I felt him gag, but he didn't stop to take a breath yet. We don't _really_ need to breathe anyway; it just helps cool our systems down. He stopped for a moment and looked up at me, giving my cock a seductive lick. I bit my lip and he started again. Suddenly, my phone started ringing, so I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was Len.

"Hey," I answered, trying to sound as though I _wasn't_ on the verge of an orgasm.

"Where the hell are you guys?!" he shouted as soon as I picked up. "Jaci's going crazy, and I seriously think she's gonna have a stroke if you don't get up here soon!"

"Yeah, sorry, we just... lost track of time. We'll be right there to save you from Jaci. I promise."

"Alright... just... hurry. I can't wait to see you."

"Right. Be right there."

"Ok, bye." I hung up, and put my phone back in my pocket. Kaito didn't seem phased by this at all. Which was nice, because I was _really_ enjoying myself. I would've tried to cut it off because of Len's crisis, but I was so close anyways... I relaxed and decided to let myself finish. "Ah... ahh... aaahhhh... ah, fuck..." I sighed as relief flowed through me. Kaito crawled up onto my lap and kissed me again. I let him for a little, and then when he broke it off I told him: "We need to go. That was Len. Jaci's having a conniption and he can't deal with her by himself."

"Aww, I was having fun," he whined.

"Come on, you know what she's like," I encouraged him. "Besides, don't you want to be the knight in shining armor that saves him from the fire-breathing publicist?"

"Oh, shut up," he laughed. "I'm going." He got up and I fixed my clothes. We had another short kiss, and I could tell he wasn't done with me yet.

"Come on," I told him. "I can give you more later tonight."

"Fine," he agreed, heading for the door. I followed him for a second, but then turned around and moved a jar of vaseline from the bathroom to the nightstand. Something told me we were gonna need it.

* * *

After a grueling practice session, I was about to leave for dinner when I felt Len tugging on my sleeve.

"Um... Gakupo- _senpai..._ " he whispered nervously. "I was wondering... Maybe we could go to dinner? Together?"

"I uh... uh..." I stuttered, freezing up. Kaito was staring, Len was staring, and I could feel my circuits overloading. "I... I need to go." I rushed out of the room to get some air, and ran down the hallway until I found a bench that was suitably far away. I sat on it and buried my face in my hands. I hated romance. I hated relationships. I didn't want to be involved in either. Especially not with the way this was turning out.

" _Senpai,_ " I heard Len's voice address me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I lied, shaking my head. "Yeah, I just..." I didn't look at his face. He sat down next to me.

"Kaito told me you hated relationships. Like you don't want people to love you." I didn't say anything. He scooted in closer. "Honestly, I don't understand how anyone _couldn't_ love you. You're so strong, and yet gentle; distant, but kind. You're really an amazing person." He wiggled under my arm and leaned up against my chest. I felt myself blush as he kissed me on the cheek. "I _really_ like you."

"I... I can't..." I stuttered out at last.

"What's wrong?" I was forced to look into his eyes, those blue eyes that shone with the same desperate expression that Kaito always used to melt my self-control.

"I... I just can't, ok?!" I didn't mean to shout, but I couldn't control myself. "I don't like relationships. I don't like drama. I don't like the pressure. And I _don't_ need people like you and Kaito giving me feelings that I don't want to feel!"

"Wait, what about Kaito?"

"I... oh..." I sighed and covered my face with my hands. That's it. The whole thing is blown. Len knows, which means Rin knows, which means Miku knows, which means _everyone knows._ "Just forget I said anything..."

"Gakupo!" I heard Kaito shout suddenly. I looked up to find him running down the hall after us. "God man, you can't just run out like that! I keep thinking you're gonna run off someday and _not_ come back." He caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You ok?" I looked into his face again, and I blushed in spite of myself. "Come on. We can all go to dinner together. I can ask Miku and the girls to come, so it isn't awkward. How's that sound?" he was also addressing Len, who nodded. I smiled at him, grateful.

"Thanks man," I told him. He smiled back and winked, and we went to dinner together.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was nice; it was a little awkward, but not as bad as it could've been. Len seemed a little quiet. I hoped that I hadn't shouted at him too much earlier. But Kaito kept the girls talking, and the conversation was an adequate distraction. When we got back to the apartment I sat down on a barstool and sighed, leaning over to prop my head up in one hand.

"You alright man?" Kaito asked me.

"Yeah... just... tired."

"Like... how tired?" Anyone else would've mistaken that for an innocent comment, but I knew better. Does he ever _not_ think about sex? I remembered that I _had_ told him that we could do it tonight, and so I decided to go along.

"Look, if you wanna bang, you can just say it," I answered him, standing up.

"Well..." he muttered, blushing. "We've just seemed so close these last few days... it seems like... it's not just sex anymore, Gakupo, it's... I..." I stopped him, laying a finger across his lips.

"Don't," I whispered gently, hoping my eyes could say the feelings I couldn't. His eyes made their reply, watering almost to tears, and I kissed him again: a serious, errotic, soul-bending kiss. I remembered a line from Magnet, and I could feel Kaito remembering it too: _Furete kara Modorenai to shiru / Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_. (I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back / but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.) I didn't fight it this time; I didn't even want to. I took him to the bedroom, and we made love until we couldn't move anymore.

* * *

For the first time in my life, I was awakened by someone knocking at the door. I didn't really register what was happening until I heard literally the last thing I ever wanted to hear: "Guys, I know it's early, but you need to get up now. It's important." Jaci. Dear God, it's Jaci. I felt Kaito wake up next to me, and I heard her keys turn in the door, but before I could panic I felt Kaito press his lips to mine, and I decided I didn't care whether Jaci saw us or not. I kissed him back.

"Gakupo, Kaito, we have a situation –" She cut herself off with a cry when she stumbled in on us in the bedroom. Admittedly, the sight of us kissing, with the blanket barely covering only the most private areas of our naked, entangled bodies was probably a bit startling. Nevertheless, I was a little surprised that she didn't snap a picture for her stupid calendar.

"Do you mind?" I asked her calmly. "We're a little busy here."

"I... I am so sorry... I'll just... Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside..." She turned around and left the room. After she left the room Kaito started laughing.

"Ha! That'll show her to invade my privacy again!"

"That's what this was, wasn't it?" I laughed with him. "This whole affair was just so you could get back at Jaci for waking you up at eight in the morning!"

"Yes, it's all a part of my master plan!" he joked back. We smiled at each other for a few moments, and kissed softly again... I cut him off.

"We should see what Jaci wanted," I told him.

"Oh, but I don't want to get up," he whined back. "It's just practice or something."

"No but, I think it must be pretty important," I answered him, looking at the clock on the wall: ten 'til eight. "She's early."

"Yeah..." he agreed, suddenly curious. "She's always so unnaturally punctual..."

"We should get dressed and see what she wanted."

"Fine," he teased. We got up, kissed again for a second, and got dressed. I chose to wear a kimono, and Kaito went with a t-shirt, jeans, and his scarf. I opened the told and told Jaci that she could come in. She complied, still a bit shaken from walking in on us, and I closed the door behind her.

"Alright. You... how long have you two been...?" she pryed.

"None of your business," I told her bluntly. "You were going to tell us something?"

"Yes. It's horrible. We might not be able to have the concert, even. I don't know what we're gonna do..."

"Wait, no concert?! What the hell happened?" Kaito exclaimed, shocked. "You never cancel concerts..." Jaci seemed just as upset as Kaito was, and she took a deep breath to compose herself before telling us the news:

"Len's missing."

Kaito and I stood there in shock. A million thoughts rushed through my head at once: Was he kidnapped? Did he run away? He wouldn't have run away, but who would've kidnapped him? Where was Rin, why didn't she know until it was too late? They share a bed for God's sake! We saw him at dinner last night; he seemed fine. _What the hell happened?_ We all ran over to his apartment; the door was open and Rin was crying inside. Miku was trying to calm her down, and I think Gumi was taking a nap on the couch.

"What the hell happened?!" Kaito demanded.

"I spent last night at Miku's place, and I got back early this morning, and he was gone, and he's not answering his phone, and I don't know where he is!" I think the fact that Rin was panicking starting to make Jaci panic too.

"Oh, what are we gonna do?!" she started worrying. "We can't afford to cancel the show, and refund all those tickets... but we don't have time to find him... Rin! We can dress Rin up like Len! They look exactly the same, no one'll know the difference..." She didn't even seem to be talking to Rin, just muttering to herself.

"And teach her all of Len's songs. And moves. And how to play the guitar. In, what, fourteen hours?" Kaito shot her down. The idea was ridiculous anyways; I mean, yeah they both got their voices from the same person, but Rin is not Len. You can't just use her as an understudy. I didn't actually say any of this, and I probably should have.

"We could use direct download!" Jaci answered after thinking a few moments.

"Oh God no," Kaito insisted. "That never works – it's always glitchy and out-of-tune."

"Well we can't cancel the concert, Kaito; that's just not an option!" While they were bickering about whether or not to dress up Rin, I noticed something I hadn't before: There was a note stuck to the fridge.

"Hey guys, what's this?" I remarked, walking over to it.

"That wasn't there last night..." Rin murmured. I tried to pull the note off of the fridge, but my hand passed right through it.

"A hologram?" I remarked. "'Help me! Follow the flags!'" I read aloud, and there was a picture of a yellow flag "drawn" on the holographic note. "Is Len projecting this?"

"He can't be too far away if he is," Kaito remarked, paying attention.

"Clearly he's in trouble," I pointed out. "He won't be able to project long-distance like this for very long."

"We need to go after him!" Kaito decided.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Jaci insisted. "I'm already down one vocaloid, and we certainly can't have the concert without you and Gakupo!" I clenched my fist. I had had enough of her.

"We're going to find him. Now," I told her.

"Gakupo–"

"Shut up, ok? I don't care about corporate, I don't care about refunds, I don't care about your stupid concert, ok?!" I was shouting now, truly angry. "Len is in trouble – possibly _grave danger_ – and you're standing here talking like the only thing at stake here is a couple billion yen!" jaci was silent, and I continued ranting. "Kaito and I are going after him. Rin, stay here in case he comes back, and leave your phone on in case he tries to contact you. Gumi –" Gumi was literally face-down on the couch, and didn't seem to be paying attention at all. "Well... you don't really have to do anything." Gumi lifted up a peace sign with one hand and continued what she was doing. "Anyways, Kaito and I are leaving now. We might be back in time, we might not, but personally I don't give a damn. C'mon Kaito, we're leaving." We both walked out the door, and I slammed it behind us.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, and the kind of short chapter. I swear I'll get more work in on my stories, and I am definitely not dead. Thanks for waiting, I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Completely focused now, I stormed down the hallway towards our apartment, with Kaito trailing after me.

"Wh-where are you going though?" he asked me, and I could _hear_ him blushing.

"Apartment," I answered quickly. "I need to change."

"Well, I ... can I help you or..." I gave him the cruelest, most disbelieving look I possibly could. "Well... I didn't mean... that came out wrong." His whole face burned red, and he added in a whisper: "you're hot when you get all decisive like that." I sighed and planted a brief kiss on his forehead.

"I just need to get my samurai stuff on. You might want to grab something to fight with too. These people could be dangerous."

"What am I gonna grab, a beer can?" He joked. "You get ready. I should... probably just stay here." I changed into my Jinbaori and took _Gakutou Miburi_ (my katana) down from its resting place on the wall. I met Kaito outside and we dashed out of the building and into the city.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Kaito asked me as we hit the street.

"'Follow the flags' is what the note said. He must have left holograms for us to follow." Sure enough, I spotted a small yellow flag at the top of a street sign that had "02" printed on it in red, and I pointed it out to Kaito. "Come on. He's stretching his limits as it is; they'll disappear if he passes out. We don't have much time." He nodded, and we rushed off, following the trail of holograms.

We had been running for a few hours, when we had to stop at a busy street and wait for an opportunity to cross. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl was staring at me. I looked at her, and smiled, and then I realized she was wearing a Vocaloid 8 t-shirt.

"You're Kamui Gakupo!" she shouted, and I really wished she hadn't, because suddenly I noticed _a lot_ of people wearing Vocaloid 8 t-shirts. And they were all running towards me.

"Kaito," I muttered nervously.

"Huh?" Naturally, he was completely oblivious to the situation. "Oh! Oh _shit!"  
_ "Yeah. We need to move before we get glomped to death."

"Right."

We spent the next few hours trying to dodge fans while still maintaining sight of the hologram trail Len left us. We would get spotted, do some evasive maneuvers, and then hide behind a holographic wall or something until we lost them, and the cycle repeated almost endlessly until we reached what looked like an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Tokyo. The sun was setting, and Kaito and I were both exhausted. Len must've been exhausted too, because we barely had time to read his last note, "In here," before it vanished completely.

"He must be in there somewhere," Kaito pointed out. I was tired and hungry, so I'm ashamed to admit I snapped at him a little.

"Wow, Kaito, I didn't know you could read!" I shouted at him.

"Alright, you're really frustrated."

"Yes! I am frustrated! We ran God knows how far dodging fans, and cars, and dogs, and all sorts of other shit, and we missed lunch, and dinner, and I'm a little frustrated, yeah!"

"Alright, bro, calm down. Here," he handed me a candy bar, and I ate it gladly. The chocolate and peanuts helped me calm down a lot, and my energy levels started to get back up to normal. I heard footsteps from inside the building, and pulled Kaito out of sight, covering his mouth so he'd be quiet. Two people came out of the door we were just in front of, a man and a woman, and they looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"That's funny," the girl said. "I could've swore I heard Kamui Gakupo out here."

"Don't be silly, Atsuko, there's no way the vocaloids followed us all the way out here just to get Len back. Their publicist wouldn't let them," the man answered confidently.

"I know, but I was hoping to get his autograph..."

"I will never understand your fascination with those stupid robots. They don't even sound good."

"Hey! Robots are people too! They can't help that their voices sound a little mechanical sometimes. You need to stop being racist."

"I am not a racist, that's not –"

"Akio! Atsuko!" a voice suddenly shouted from inside. "Get in here _now!"_

"Coming, Boss!" Akio answered, grabbing Atsuko by the arm and dragging her inside. The door slammed shut, and I heard it lock from the inside. After taking a moment to make sure they weren't coming back, I let go of Kaito and we approached the building again.

"How are we gonna get in?" I wondered aloud.

"I have an idea," Kaito remarked, pointing to a large ventilation grate on the wall.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

* * *

We were seriously crawling through a ventilation duct in a warehouse, looking through the vents to find a good exit. I was in front, seriously done with the day, and kaito was crawling behind me.

"Find anything yet?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Gotta say, I am really enjoying this view of your ass right now."

"Will you shut up?" I hissed, embarrassed. "They're gonna hear us."

"Hey man, I'm just saying –"

"Shh!" I silenced him, faintly hearing voices from one of the grates beneath us. Cautiously, we crawled over to it. I saw Akio and Atsuko from earlier, and a bigger man who I assumed was their boss. They were standing over a bundle on the floor, which, after much squinting, I saw was definitely unconscious Len bound and gagged.

"... I need to meet up with an associate," the larger man was saying, "so I need you two to make sure nothing happens to CV02 here. That means you have stay here until I get back, no matter what, got it?"

"Oh, but there was a vocaloid concert tonight I wanted to go to..." Atsuko remarked.

"Don't be stupid; they can't have the concert without Len!" Akio corrected her.

"But I already paid for my ticket... and they could always just dress Rin up like Len. They look almost exactly alike; no one would know the difference... if we wanted to cancel the concert, we should've gotten Gakupo or Kaito instead..."

"This isn't about the concert!" the boss shouted. "We're going to sell him, and make a ton of money. Boys like this are profitable enough in the first place, and one that's programmable..." Kaito and I both shuddered. We had to get him out of there.

"He doesn't look so good..." Akio pointed out.

"Well he hasn't eaten all day," Atsuko answered. "Maybe we should feed him something..."

"Absolutely not," the boss interceded. "Knowing you two, he'll end up talking you into something stupid or tricking you with a hologram again. Just stay here until I get back, alright?"

"Yes sir!" The boss left, and the two grunts stood there as they were told.

"I got this," Kaito whispered, and I nodded. He projected a holographic cat that walked in the door that the boss had left open.

"It's a kitty~!" Atsuko exclaimed upon spotted the hologram. The cat ran away, and Atsuko chased after it.

"Atsuko, no! We're supposed to stay here until he gets back!" Akio shouted, chasing after her, and Len was left alone in the room. Kaito and I pulled the grate back as quietly as possible and leapt down into the room below. I picked up Len and untied him, gently slapping his cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

"Hey Len, can you hear me?" I asked him. He groaned and rolled his head a little. Kaito handed me another candy bar. I opened it and handed it to Len. "Have something to eat," I told him. He opened his eyes a little, and ate the candy bar I offered him. He blinked a few times, regaining his energy and becoming more conscious.

"Gakupo...?" he murmured, starting to recognize me.

"Yeah, it's me. Kaito and I are gonna get you home."

"Gakupo, you saved me..." Len murmured again. He was definitely more alert now, because he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

I really didn't know what to do with this. I didn't want to be rude, but I could see Kaito's gaping, shocked look from the corner of my eye, and I didn't want him to feel bad; I have to live with him. And Len just kept kissing me; his lips were softer than Kaito's... I seriously hoped that I wasn't actually getting into this. The thing with Kaito was enough relationship drama for me. Finally he stopped.

"We need to go," I said, putting Len down and heading for the door.

"Wait, that's it?!" Kaito exclaimed. I stopped walking. "What the hell, man?"

"Kaito, are we really gonna do this now?"

"Yes. Yes we are doing this now. You knew I had a thing for him. Why would you just do that?!"

"I didn't 'do' anything Kaito."

"And now you're just gonna walk away like nothing happened?! How do you think that's gonna make Len feel?" I turned around, speechless. Len was looking down, dreadfully silent, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Look," Kaito continued, "I know Len hates me. I know he thinks I'm a creep. But I don't care; I want him to be happy. I'm not gonna let him get treated that way by the man he admires." Len looked up at him, surprised, and something sparked in his light blue eyes. It's a shame they didn't have a chance to appreciate the moment, because just then Akio and Atsuko came bursting through the door.

"I _knew_ I heard Kamui Gakupo!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"Welp, time to go!" Kaito answered, grabbing Len around his waist, hoisting him over one shoulder, and starting for the door.

"Waah! Kaito, _put me down!"_ Len protested, and I sighed and laughed. Kaito was still Kaito, after all.

"He's taking Len! Stop him!" Akio shouted. I instantly refocused and moved to intercept them, drawing my katana. Akio picked up a piece of metal pipe from off the ground, and was moving to intercept me, so I focused my attention on him. He swung down at me, so I swung up and blocked with the broad side of the blade. We exchanged blows for a while; he was clumsy, but strong, and I wasn't intending to harm him, just stall enough for Kaito and Len to get away.

"It's useless fighting me," he told me, weapons crossed. "Atsuko is already going after them. She'll have them both back here soon."

"I dunno, she's not the brightest," I retorted. Just then, Atsuko came back in, carrying only a piece of paper.

"See, there she – _what is that?!"_

"I got their autographs," she answered, proudly displaying the signatures on the paper.

"You were supposed to be capturing them!"

"Oh..."

I slipped away while they were arguing.

* * *

"Guys!" I shouted, catching up to Len and Kaito. "They're arguing. We need to go while they're distracted."

"Right, yeah..." Kaito answered. They were close together and blushing fiercely, and I had a feeling I interrupted something.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here," Len urged, touching Kaito's arm. He nodded, and we were off. The layout of the building wasn't too confusing, and we had compasses installed already, so Kaito and I were easily able to find the exit. We hid around a corner to rest, and tried to figure out how to get back.

"The compass should help us find our way back," Kaito pointed out.

"That's not what I'm worried about. None of us have had much more than a candy bar all day; we'll collapse before we make it. Especially if we have to dodge fans the whole way there."

"Honestly, I'm just amazed Jaci let you guys come after me," Len remarked.

"Well, she didn't want to, but..." Kaito started to explain, but I interrupted him:

"Kaito really told her off," I lied. Kaito looked at me, confused, but Len didn't see his reaction.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should've seen him. It was very impressive." Kaito smiled shyly, and Len hugged him. Kaito flashed me a bewildered look, and I winked. Just then, I kid you not, _Miku's car pulled up to where we were sitting._ The window rolled down, and Gumi was driving. With sunglasses on. Even though the sun was setting.

"You boys need a ride?" she asked us coyly.

"Gumi?!" I exclaimed.

"How did you find us?!" Kaito asked.

"We followed Rin's freaky mind connection." She gestured to the back seat, and Rin waved. "Apparently it only works when Len's conscious. We figured you guys would need a ride."

"I – alright, thanks," Kaito accepted, and we got in the car.

"Alright, now let's get to that concert!" Gumi announced, shifting the car into drive.

"Gumi, we are halfway across Tokyo and the concert's in fifteen minutes," Miku reminded her from the passenger seat. "We'll never make it in time."

"Challenge accepted," Gumi answered, stomping on the gas. The car roared off into the city. In hindsight, knowing Gumi, I should've known to brace for the acceleration, but I didn't. No one did.

"Gumi – Gumi, _slow down!"_ Miku shouted. "You're going to kill us all!"

"Relax Miku, we'll be fine. We have seatbelts."

" _GUMI WE ARE GOING AT LEAST 70 KM/HR OVER THE SPEED LIMIT –"_

" _If we go the speed limit we'll never make in in time!"_

"Damn," Rin broke in with a devious grin. "You two argue like you're already married." Miku and Gumi both turned around, embarrassed and angry.

"Gumi, watch the road," I reminded her. " _Watch the road!"_ She swerved to a stop just in time to avoid a passenger on the road. Said passenger then walked up to the car and knocked on the window. Gumi rolled it down. It was Atsuko. How did she...?

"Excuse me," she asked, "I was wondering if you'd give me a ride to your concert..."

"You _kidnapped_ me!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that..." She was being serious. Gumi looked to us in the back seat to make a decision.

"What the hell, she's harmless," Kaito stated. "Let's just get back so Jaci won't kill us."

"Honestly, with Gumi's driving, we'll probably be dead by the time we get there anyways," Rin mused sarcastically. Gumi flipped her off as Atsuko got in the car, and we sped away again.

There was a long, awkward pause. No one really knew what to do with a potentially dangerous stranger in the car.

"You have pretty hair," Atsuko said to Len. "I'm sorry I kidnapped you." Suddenly we noticed police sirens and flashing lights from behind us.

"Aw fuck..." Gumi swore, shifting gears.

" _GUMI!"_ Miku shouted, panicking.

"Hold on, I can lose 'em."

" _THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"_ Gumi tried all sorts of evasive maneuvers while the four of us in the back seat held on for dear life. Miku looked like she blew a fuse from worrying too much, Len was holding onto Kaito, Atsuko was holding onto me, I was holding onto the seat in front of me, and Rin was grabbing onto the "oh fuck" handle above the door. Despite twisting through back alleys, the insane speed we were going, and even flying off of a ramp or two, we never lost the cops who were chasing us. We skidded to a halt outside the concert hall and got out of the car as fast as we could. The police pulled up behind us. Miku regained her senses and rushed over to the police officers to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen but Gumi was driving and I told her to slow down and we must have broken at least twelve traffic laws and I'm so sorry please don't put us in jail!"

"Oh, we weren't going to arrest you," the one officer replied.

"Really? Then why were you chasing us...?"

"We just wanted Miku- _chan_ 's autograph!" the officers replied, and Miku turned to me with the most irritated, pained expression I have ever seen.

"Well, get inside you idiots!" Rin shouted at us. "Before Jaci dies of a panic attack! The concert's in five minutes!" Kaito, Len and I stopped staring and went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my God, you made it back!" Jaci exclaimed, tackling us as soon as we made it through the door. "Hurry up and get ready! The concert needs to start soon! I can have Meiko and Luka stall, but not for long! Get dressed! Makeup! Quickly!"

"Yes, but is there something to eat?" Kaito asked. "I haven't had anything all day."

"Yes, there's a sushi bar in the dressing room! Now go!" she shoved all three of us into a dressing room together. I hadn't realized that Kaito hadn't eaten at all; he must've only had food for me and Len. We ate and got our strength up. There was only one changing screen, so Kaito and I let Len use it while we changed in front of each other. I took off the _jinbaori_ and I barely had time to put on pants before Kaito surprised me with a kiss. I let him kiss me, but the fact that Len was only behind a screen made me really nervous. He let go, and I tried to whisper my fears to him, but he didn't listen, and pulled me closer for another, more passionate kiss; our shirtless bodies rubbed together, and I almost completely forgot that Len was still technically in the room.

"Hey guys, does one of you wanna help me with –" Len asked, stopping suddenly as he had came out from behind the screen holding his dress over his chest and spotted Kaito and I entangled. As if getting caught in bed together by Jaci this morning wasn't enough. Len looked at Kaito accusingly. "Kaito, what –"

"I'm poly I thought you knew that!"

"Yeah, but _you and Gakupo?_ When did that happen?!" Len looked to me now and said, "I thought you hated relationships! Why wouldn't you just tell me?!"

"I... I... oh God..." I kinda wanted to throw up, and there wasn't anywhere to run this time.

"Len, come on, you're freaking him out…." Kaito intervened. "We can talk about this later."

"He'll freak out then too! I just needed someone to zip up my dress and I find you both making out?! And Kaito's been trying to pick me up this whole time, and I've been trying to get Gakupo's attention, and you've been together this whole time?! Why _the hell_ wouldn't you _just tell me?!"_

"Look, Len, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't want to tell anyone, ok? Sexuality embarresses me. I know you're upset, but right now we need to worry about the concert." He averted his gaze, still blushing and embarrassed. "Kaito, you wanna help him with his dress? Jaci'll be in here any second now." Kaito nodded and went to help Len. I got dressed, turning away from the pair of them like an asshole. They'd be happier together anyways. We barely had enough time to dress and eat before Jaci knocked on the door and immediately entered.

"Alright boys, time to go! Positions for 'LOVELESSxxx', let's move!" she declared, rudely herding us out of the dressing room and into our positions. We stood behind the curtain in the dark, in a triangle with Len at the back and Kaito and I in front. We could hear Meiko talking in front of the curtain, trying to keep the audience invested while we got into position. Jaci had probably told her we were ready; she interrupted herself for a moment:

"Hm? Alright everyone, I heard the boys just got into position. You ready to rock?" The audience cheered in response. "Alright, well I'm not gonna keep you waiting. Let's go!" The audience cheered even harder. It would take a few seconds for Meiko to clear the stage, and then the curtain rose. We stood in silence as the music started, and the original PV started playing on a screen behind us.

" _SAYONARA o motto kimi ni hayaku ieta nara konna ni_ … ahh~" Kaito sung on cue as a spotlight illuminated him. His light turned off and mine turned on as I sang the next line:

"... _sashita toge no itami mo uso mo kizukanai FURI dekita no ni….."_ The song continued like this, with the lights illuminating the performer who was singing. I don't know how, but we managed to get through the whole concert without breaking down or losing focus. Which is surprising, since all we had to eat was candy and some sushi rolls. Not to mention the emotional turmoil of the dressing room. Still, we managed. The crowd loved it.

Immediately after the song had finished, the curtain closed and we all went backstage to change. Kaito changed for "Crescent Moon" (his solo) and I suddenly realized I was going to be alone back here with Len for the longest four minutes of my life. I was already exhausted from both the song and the confrontation that happened before it, so I grabbed a plate full of sushi and sat in the corner, cramming my face so I wouldn't have to talk. Len stood silently by the sushi bar.

I ran out of sushi.

" _Senpai?_ " Len asked. I turned toward the wall so I wouldn't have to look at him. "Why are you acting like this? It's not like you."

"You don't know anything about me," I answered to the wall.

"We've known each other our whole lives! I've never seen you like this!" Len argued, concern dripping from his voice. I didn't answer him. There was another pause. "Did someone hurt you? Is that why you don't like relationships?" I sighed. I had to tell someone I guess. No better time.

"I've only ever dated one person in my life. When we were young - well, when we had just started performing anyways. She seemed nice. But then she wasn't. She kept talking about us getting married, and adopting kids, and living together, and it was way too fast but when I tried to tell her that it was possible we wouldn't be able to get married or that we might not have been made for each other she'd completely lose her shit. She'd start shouting at me like I was heartless for breaking up with her, and she'd say I said things that I didn't say, and she'd cry and scream like I said I hated her when I didn't... She refused to accept the possibility that I was anything but her one true love." Just remembering the way she'd yell was freaking me out. I could feel myself starting to cry already. "I couldn't take it. You know I couldn't take it. I broke up with her for good. I had to. Do you understand that? I had to!" I was crying now. There was no using trying not to.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it that well?"

"She killed herself." I stated it plainly so I wouldn't have to feel the crushing guilt. I hoped to God that Len would say something - anything - but he was silent. After a few painful moments I looked around to face him. He was horrified; his face was pale and sweating, and his pupils were like pinpricks. "No one knows about this. Not even Kaito. Ok?" I told him, hoping he would understand. He nodded, and looked away as if thinking about what to say next.

"It's not your fault," he said finally. I looked away. "It's not your fault she was psychotic. It's certainly not your fault that she... didn't take it well. Now... now come on, Kaito's song is almost over; your solo's next." I didn't move. "Come on... If you keep crying like this, you'll ruin your makeup." I turned around, surprised at the joke. That sounded exactly like something Kaito would say. Len smiled, and his eyes lit up the way Kaito's always would when he told a stupid joke.

 _God, I'm weak,_ I thought,leaning forward just enough for Len to take the hint. He kissed me softly. I couldn't move. The kiss was brief, our lips barely brushing.

"Go ahead and get ready for your song," he told me. "I'll date Kaito so you won't have to be uncomfortable." I just nodded, speech failing. _That's good,_ I thought. _Everyone is happy that way_. Well, except for me, but I was ok with that. I fixed my makeup and got dressed. The concert proceeded without further incident.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this in... over a year?! Jesus! Didn't mean to take that long; sorry for keeping you waiting! The next chapter should be up shortly, and it'll probably be the last one in this installment of L &F (there are many sequels to come, I assure you XD) Anyways, I hope you haven't been too worried about me and that you enjoyed this chapter XD**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank _God_ that's over with," Kaito remarked as soon as we got back, flopping down on the couch with a sigh. I didn't reply, I just sat at the barstool by the kitchen, leaned over the counter, and put my head in my hands. I was still shook by my conversation with Len. I couldn't believe I'd told him. I certainly couldn't believe I'd _kissed_ him. And just when he'd agreed to date Kaito too. I felt like a traitor. I felt like an asshole. More than anything I just felt _confused_. I wasn't sure anymore why I was so determined to push both of them away. I mean, I was never that close to Len, but Kaito and I...

"Welp, I'm going to bed. You coming?" Kaito asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ahg... Go ahead, I'll catch up." Kaito just shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He left to go lay down and I stood up, deciding to make myself a cup of chamomile tea. God knows I needed it. It had been a _long_ day. I needed some time to think.

As afraid as I was of commitment, I've known Kaito literally my whole life. If there was anyone i could trust, it was him. I knew the that my fear of getting close to him was completely irrational - but knowing that the monster under your bed isn't real doesn't make it go away.

I knew Len less well (because I didn't live with him), but him and Kaito seemed to be a good match; we were all the same age, after all.

Still, I knew Kaito was poly, and him dating Len would, in his mind, have nothing to do with whether or not he could date me also, especially since Len already knew we were involved.

More importantly, why was I so determined to drive both of them away? Especially Kaito, who at the very least has been my best friend my entire life. I loved him. Why was I so determined to chase him away? Why was I so determined to live my life alone?

Besides, even if we weren't dating, I still had to live with him. An argument would just make things worse.

I sighed and sipped my tea. Hopefully Kaito didn't want to have sex. I couldn't deal with that right now. I didn't want to get roped back into him, and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. I shuddered at the thought. Surely he'd be more sensitive than that.

Then again, this was Kaito we were talking about.

I finished my tea and changed into my pajamas. My head still wasn't on straight, but I was exhausted, and sleep would help me think this through in the morning.

When I got to the bedroom, Kaito was already asleep. I crawled in next to him and shut down almost immediately. It had been a long day.

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" the boss shouted at his two hopeless minions. "You had _one_ job! How hard is it to stay in one room and watch an unconscious child?!"

Akio and Atsuko held their heads as their boss berated them. They didn't really have anything to say so they tried to avoid his gaze.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I tried to keep Atsuko from wandering off..."

"I got their autographs..." The boss sighed deeply.

"You know the only reason I waste money on you two is because you're too stupid to tell the police."

Both adults nodded.

"We could've made a lot of money off of this, you know. Not even just him; if we could've figured out how to make them..."

"Well if you wanted that you could've just looked at the book I took from his room when we kidnapped him," Atsuko piped up.

"Wait, what?"

"I took this thing out the drawer; I think it's a user manual but I can't understand any of it..." Atsuko offered the book to her boss, who snatched it away and flipped through the pages excitedly.

"This... this is perfect... everything's here: tech specifications, blueprints, everything!"

"Did I do a good?"

"You did a _very_ good," the boss complimented her. "Oh, this will be very profitable indeed."

 **And that's it for the first** **installments** **of Love and Fanservice! Stay tuned for future installments! Sorry the final chapter took so long XD**


End file.
